deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sovereign Colonies
The Sovereign Colonies are a secessionist branch of government and military, directly opposed to the Earth Government during the 24th Century. The Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces was the military of the Sovereign Colonies. Background The history of the Sovereign Colonies was largely unknown. It is implied by the American "country" background of pilot Tucker Edwards and the thematic stylings of the S.C.A.F. that the Sovereign Colonies may have been the spacefaring successor of the hegemonic United States Sector; whose territory and intenational governance held dominion over Earth through the early 21st century. The Colonies may have initially been an extension of the first international collaboration into colonizing space, later declaring total sovereignty and some sort of bid for terrority on Earth. This may be evidenced from the fact that the EarthGov military was, at the time of the war on Earth, referred to as a separatist movement by the S.C.A.F. and the Sovereign Colonies referred to as secessionists by EarthGov. The progenitors of EarthGov, likely other world powers who unified in the wake of the Global Warming Epidemic and in rejecting Colonial dominion over Earth in favor of universal government. Many S.C.A.F. personnel having family on Earth, it can be assumed that the Sovereign Colonies possibly owned or claimed what was left of the old United States Sector, likely taken in the Secession War by Earthgov, along with the solar and extra-solar colonies that were the eponymous namesake of the Sovereign Colonies. Their final stand, and hope for success in the war, lost with the catastrophic failure of the expedition to Tau Volantis. This is a plausible background for the Sovereign Colonies, though nevertheless pure speculation. It is known, however, that the Colonial government was ruled by the Sovereign Colonies Council, which governed and convened on crucial issues in relation to its administration. During the conflict known as the Secession War'Isaac:' I've seen a lot of ships but never anything like these. Norton: That's because the Sovereign Colonies were sore losers. When they lost the Secession War to EarthGov, they scuttled their entire fleet. I'm surprised any survived. Rosen: What were they doing this far from home anyway? Isaac: If this is where Ellie went, you can bet it had something to do with the Markers. ---Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke, the Sovereign Colonies Council played a large part in the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces and Science Division's expedition to Tau Volantis out in deep space in search for resources related to the Markers in relation to its contingency plans. Conflict with Earth Government Secession War Some time during the 2300s, the Sovereign Colonies became embroiled in a major conflict known as the Secession War that pitted them against the Earth Government. As the war raged on, their support among the public began to wane''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 4: History's Ember. Compounded with dwindling resources, a loss was looming on the horizon for the Sovereign Colonies. At this point, the Colonies’ Council authorized the expedition to Tau Volantis''Dead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke: S.C.A.F. Artifact 02. Despite their efforts to find energy alternatives to power their cause, the Sovereign Colonies eventually lost the war to the Earth Government. The combined loss of forces on and above Tau Volantis resulted in a complete abandonment of their military and fleet. What ships remained in Earth Space are scuttledDead Space 3:'' Chapter 4: History's Ember. Practices Marker Operations According to Damara Carver, the Sovereign Colonies experimentation with the Black Marker predated all of the major projects involving the Earth Government by some two centuriesDead Space: Liberation. Red Markers, man made copies of the Black Marker are stationed on planets such Kreemar, Aspera and Aegis VII. In 2311, studies of three Red Markers at Ptolemy Station led to the discovery of a “Master Signal” that originated not from the Markers themselves, but from a planet in deep space, later known as Tau VolantisDead Space: LiberationDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 16. Accompanied by the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces, Earl Serrano and the Science Division spearheaded the expedition to the planet in the hopes of recovering alternative resources for the war and the general populace itself. During the expedition, the excavation of alien artifacts and the Markers that resided beneath the planet’s surface began to affect its crew''Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 15. Eventually, the growing dementiaDead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect DelaysS.C.A.F. Artifact 05S.C.A.F. Artifact 06S.C.A.F. Artifact 07 and deaths caused by the strange life form never before encountered on the planet overwhelmed the expeditionDead Space 3:'' Prologue: Beginnings. In 2314 Scenario Five, a first contact situation authorized by the Sovereign Colonies Council was carried out. All of the personnel are killed to prevent the spread of the life form to Earth and what information that could be found on the Science Division’s experimentation with the Markers and the expedition’s research was destroyed. The combined loss of the expedition and the war saw the final end of the Sovereign Colonies once and for all''Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoLXh45Cs0g '''YouTube': Dead Space 3: Scenario Five]Dead Space 3: Prologue: Beginnings. Spacefaring Vessels The Sovereign Colonies possessed their own fleet with at least six named starships dispatched to Tau Volantis following the Colonies defeat during the Secession War. The rest of the fleet was scuttled. The Sovereign Colonies flotilla like the ill-fated planetside expedition colony suffered from a Necromorph infestation and was left in ruins for nearly 200 years until Isaac Clarke and his team arrived in search of Ellie Langford and her team. These ships are the only known named ones so far: *CMS Roanoke - Codename: Overlord. **Planetary command platform, Flagship - abandoned. *CMS Terra Nova - Codename: The Luv Boat. **Mass driver vessel, Warship - status unknown. *CMS Greely - Codename: The Think Tank. **Experimantal auxiliary research ship - abandoned. *CMS Brusilov - Codename: The Surgeon or The Comeback Kid. **Modified light frigate, Orbital minelayer - abandoned. *CMS Shackleton - Codename unknown. **Role unknown - Destroyed unknown. *CMS Franklin - Codename unknown. **Transport shuttle - Destroyed due to high winds on Tau Volantis on Oct 13, 2311. *CMS Crozier - Codename unknown. **Transport shuttle - Destroyed during re-entry to Tau Volantis in 2514. *The Mule **Transport aircraft - Destroyed after crashing onto a cliff and collapsing down, due to a storm and the Necromorphs while trying to deliver the Codex to Dr. Serrano on June 18, 2314. Gallery scaf blue.jpg|The Soveregn Colonies Logo in blue Notes Sources See also *Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces Category:Organizations